


At The End Of The Tunnel

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Bingo Fills 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Identity Porn, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: Bucky used to think he'd have a big wedding.He'd be happy, his family would be there and he'd marry for love.He rarely got what he wanted.





	At The End Of The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nix3994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix3994/gifts).



> For Nix  
> Take care love <3

After the world went Dark, humanity reacted like they always did. 

Badly. 

After the initial chaos where thousands did not make it out alive, the news eventually spread that the world was not going to go back to the way it was. And that no one knew how to fix it. 

Some people banded together and others tore each other apart, but eventually, humanity settled into large groups that viewed each other with as much suspicion as a racist politician. 

But they moved on, because they had to. 

~~

The Solstice was Bucky's favorite time of year. 

He was practically anonymous, and he could wander the large square without being stared at. There was a giant stage in the middle where performers liked to show off the skills of their Clans, and people in the square were the common folk, not as worried of the intricate politics of their leaders. 

It was freeing. 

Plus, Pierce wouldn’t be caught dead rubbing elbows with the ‘peasants’ so he was unlikely to run into anyone from HYDRA. 

He wove his way between two of the stalls set up along the end, cringing in sympathy as Justin Hammer’s newest invention crashed onstage. He’d only used copper, so it was pretty much guaranteed to fail. Even Bucky knew that.  

“No wonder, if he’s going to use materials as cheap as that junk.” An offhand remark caught his attention and he turned to stare right at a younger male. He wasn’t anything special at first glance...but he was wearing a metal mask. 

One of the Ferrum. 

“Maybe he didn’t have anything better.” Bucky offered, curious what he’d say. 

“Or he’s too cheap to use it.” the man countered, sidling up to Bucky’s side and staring at the smoking invention. “Watch. Any minute now it’s going to go up in flames.” As if on cue, the strange robotic beast Hammer was advertising as the new indestructible companion for patrols sparked and caught on fire, sending everyone scrambling away from the stage. 

“You think you could do better?” Bucky said, caught between curiosity and amusement. 

“I  _ have _ done better.” He sniffed like Bucky had greatly insulted him. 

“James,” a voice said behind him, and Bucky stiffened. He shouldn’t have let his guard down, should have kept watch instead of talking and now...

“Rumlow.” he said neutrally. He could feel the other man turn with him, watching silently as Rumlow sidled up to the both of them. Half of him was relieved that there was someone beside him, half of him wanted there to be no one because he’d be able to run and hide after. 

“Is that how you greet an old friend?” Rumlow said, flicking his eyes towards the Ferrum beside him. Bucky shifted slightly trying to block Rumlow’s view. The last thing he needed was for him to be spreading rumors of Bucky with a Ferrum. There was a rousing cheer as musicians took the stage behind him, something upbeat and lively playing. 

“Emphasis on old.” Bucky said, “What do you want?” 

“Just wanted to catch up.” Rumlow said. Bucky recoiled when Rumlow went to touch his arm. His shoulder ached in remembrance, the memories of his time with HYDRA rising-

“Sorry, he’s busy.” Bucky blinked in surprise as the Ferrum slid his arm into Bucky’s boldly. “He owes me a dance actually. I’m sure you can catch up later?” 

“Wha-no-” Rumlow spluttered but Bucky was already being insistently pulled away towards the dance floor. Relief flooded him as Rumlow was quickly swallowed up by the crowd. 

“If that was a dick move, you can punch me in the face,” the man was babbling. “Wait, don’t do that, you’ll break your hand. Sorry. But you looked kinda uncomfortable and I figured hey, might as well risk it. Either a punch or a dance so-”

“Yes.” Bucky blurted out. The Ferrum turned, the tilt of the mask seemingly inquisitive. “I’d love to dance. I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Iron Man.” 

“Bucky!” Iron Man seemed to recognize Steve’s voice, tension in his posture. He snatched the hand that was reaching towards Bucky away, and vanished into the crowd before Bucky could stop him. “Sorry to cut your day short but...the Ferrum representatives have asked for a meeting. 

Oh. 

~~

When the two representatives for Ferrum walked in and were ushered to seats, Bucky was standing back near the door. 

He much preferred it. The distance let him see the bigger picture more clearly in more ways than one, and he had to admit the strange metal masks that covered the two Ferrums’ faces as they sat down sent a shiver of uneasiness down his spine. Iron Man’s had been bright colored with red and gold, but these two were wearing silver and grey masks. 

But Coulson said that they needed more tech-based supplies, and no one beat Ferrum technology. While they refused to even talk about their strange metal armour and the weapons that warned everyone away from their fortress, they did small trades of technology to other Clans in return for favors. 

They didn’t trade with HYDRA, though, and that’s all that Bucky needed to know.

“Welcome,” Sharon said, playing the ditzy blonde to lower their guard while Steve merely stood and stared. “I’m Sharon, and this is Steve.”

“Rescue.” The shorter woman had a silver painted mask, while the taller man had a dark grey mask. 

“War Machine.” The man said. “You wanted to negotiate body armour?”

“Yes,” Sharon said, pausing for a moment as she reassessed. It seemed neither of them cared for pleasantries, which fit in with their cold reputation to anyone outside their Clan. Bucky saw Sharon shift from her more open posture to something more businesslike, apparently deciding to drop the pretence. From the minute relaxing of the Ferrum, it was a good move. “We’d like for Ferrum to supply us with body armour.” Sharon said smoothly, “Bulletproof. We have around 300 agents that need body armour, and it would need to be adjustable.”

“What would you offer in return?” The slight tilt of Rescue’s mask felt predatory, and Bucky shifted, rubbing a finger over the hilt of his favorite throwing knife. 

“Money, information, favors.” Steve said, “What do  _ you _ want in return?”

There was a short pause and both of them looked at each other. 

“We would like to arrange a marriage between our Clans.” War Machine said, making all three of them blink in open surprise. “They would be coming to us.”  

“You want us to give you someone from our Clan?” Steve said incredulously. “For-for a  _ marriage?” _

“It doesn’t matter who,” Rescue said unflinchingly. “But that is the price we’re asking. If you’re not willing to pay, then we will leave.”

This negotiation was  _ not _ going the way Bucky had expected. 

“You can’t expect us to just hand over someone to you with no assurance of their safety.” Steve said sharply. 

“They will be a member of our Clan, married to someone of high standing.” War Machine said. His voice was deeper, and Bucky noted he had the same upright military posture that Steve had. “They will be treated like any other member of the Clan, with the same assurance of protection. They will see you at the next Solstice if they choose to travel, they will be given necessities for survival. We aren’t asking for a slave, we are asking for a new member.”

“Why?” Steve said. Bucky could see the rigid set of his shoulders, the fact that he didn’t know what he was sending someone into, or what their intentions were was upsetting him. The fact  _ he _ didn’t know either made him deeply uneasy.  _ No one _ had heard whispers of the Ferrum even considering this type of alliance. 

Neither of them actually answered the question, the pair of them simply staring and letting the silence speak for itself. 

“Who?” Sharon said, when the silence had gotten too heavy and Steve got that certain I-am-about-to-say-something-stupid jaw clench. Both of them looked at her in creepy synchronization. “You say you want someone, but you haven’t said anything on who they would be marrying, or compatibility.”

There is another long silence, and Rescue merely looked at War Machine.

“Whether male or female, it doesn’t matter.” War Machine finally said, “And as for compatibility...I wouldn’t send some wilting flower. They won’t survive the city.”

“We have made our proposal for our body armour,” Rescue announced, “This is all the information we will give you. If you deny, Ferrum holds no ill will. We will ask for your answer in the morning, as the wedding will need to happen before the Solstice ends.”

Bucky clicked his tongue softly when Steve made to speak, and the two Ferrum walked out of the meeting hall. Bucky shifted over to the window gap, watching them as they made their way back to the building in the distance that their Clan was staying in. 

They needed this alliance no matter the cost, but now he had to convince Steve to follow through with it. 

~~~

“We can’t do it.” Steve said after they’d made it back to their own building. “We can see if Hammer-”

“Hammer’s work is shoddy and you know it, Steve.” Sharon said from where she was perched on a table. “Besides, inter-clan marriages happen all the time.”

“Not when given a one-day notice, Sharon.” Steve said, “And we don’t even know  _ why _ they want to-”

“Does it matter?” Bucky questioned. “We need their gear, Steve. Especially with our…. _ other _ mission.” 

Both Sharon and Steve glanced at the sleeve that hung empty on his side.

They couldn’t outright say it, they could never outright say it, but they both knew an alliance with Ferrum would put them closer to achieving their real goal.  

Steve sighed, scrubbing a rough hand over his face. 

“Fine,” he said gruffly, “But who would we- _ no _ .” Steve caught the look on Bucky’s face. “We are not doing that.”  

“It’s logical.” Bucky said, even though his heart was pounding. “They want a member. You give them an agent, and they won’t let  _ anything _ slip to them. They’d be watching for that. Whereas me, an ex-soldier with PTSD and who doesn’t even have an arm or can’t pick up a gun…”

“I am not sending you there!” Steve exclaimed. 

“It could work,” Sharon said slowly, making Steve glare at her. “Don’t give me that look. Bucky’s right. It’s not a reach to think he might jump at a chance for a place to recover. Their place in the city is practically a fortress, it promises safety, and there isn’t any reason we  _ wouldn’t _ send him.”

“Steve, just think about it?” Bucky said, when Steve seemed ready to argue. “Use that tactician brain of yours. The Ferrum...it’s a good deal. SHIELD in its entirety will benefit.”

Bucky shifted a little, the sleeve rippling around the space where his arm was supposed to be. If he needed to guilt-trip Steve, he would do it without question. From the look on Steve’s face, he knew what Bucky was doing, but also knew he was falling for it. 

“We just got you back,” Steve said quietly. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Ain’t about me punk,” Bucky said, “And, well...I’ve always been curious about their tech. Maybe my new spouse will even let me poke at it.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Steve said, before sighing. “This doesn’t feel right.”

“Cheer up, punk.” Bucky said, faking his own cheer as he slapped Steve’s back. “I’m getting married tomorrow!”  

~~

“This wasn’t what I wanted for us.” Steve said. They were standing on the roof the next morning. 

“You didn’t fail me, Steve.” Bucky said, seeing the flinch of Steve’s shoulders that let him know he hit the nail on the head. “Not for what HYDRA did. And not in this.”

“If I’d gotten to you earlier…” Steve said. 

“Then we’d both be dead.” Bucky said. Steve stayed silent, knowing he was right. “We’re gonna get the armour, Sharon and Maria will whip the Clan into better shape, and we’ll get them. ‘Sides, I’m gonna enjoy my vacation away from your dumb mug.”

“Jerk,” Steve said, shoving him in the shoulder. But he was smiling, so it was fine. 

“Punk.” Bucky said, before hooking an arm around Steve’s neck and dragging him towards the door. “Now c’mon, I was promised chocolate and shiny things to poke at.”

Bucky was still ignoring the reality of him getting married. 

A political alliance. That’s all this was.  

All he needed was to survive 6 months, and HYDRA would be gone and he would be able to sleep through the night again. 

~~

He was not expecting to walk out into the traditional circle stage and have Iron Man standing opposite him. 

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't exactly the prompt asked, but I hope it was okay!  
> Don't forget your self-care! Drop your shoulders, stretch out your hands and wrists!  
> This is also for my Bucky Barnes Bingo Square B3 "AU: FANTASY WORLD" and my WinterIron Bingo Square I3 "DIFFICULT DECISION"


End file.
